This invention relates to a container comprising a receptacle and a lid, preferably for use as a one-way transport container for disposable matter such as poisonous substances and/or hospital waste.
One-way transportion containers are known of greatly varying design, and which are made from very greatly differing materials. It is known, for example, to store washing powder or the like in cardboard cylinders. Such cardboard cylinders are environmentally acceptable, but expensive to produce. Moreover, they are extremely sensitive to moisture, so that they are unsuitable for containing liquids, or for storage in spaces that are not completely dry.
For the purpose of receiving fluids it is, therefore, usual to use injection-moulded plastics buckets. These are, however, relatively expensive to produce.
It is also known to use refuse bags made of paper or plastics material. Such refuse bags can be stored in a space-saving manner when not in use, and they are economical to produce. However, they are extremely sensitive to sharp-edged refuse.
In the case of special types of refuse, for example medical refuse from hospitals, doctors' surgeries or laboratories, it is known (see DE-PS No. 22 33 435) to collect such refuse in, for example, refuse bags or in cardboard cylinders lined with water-tight material. These bags or cylinders are then sealed, and taken to a place where the refuse is burnt. These known containers suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot, with certainty, prevent the escape of liquid such as blood. Moreover, there is the risk that pointed or sharp articles (such as throw-away syringes) in the refuse will pierce the walls, so that there is danger of injury to persons handling the containers.
For this reason, hospitals often make use of large-capacity domestic plastics buckets produced by injection moulding. As previously mentioned, such containers are comparatively expensive. Moreover, still greater expense is entailed in emptying such buckets for further use, and in then cleaning and disinfecting them.
The aim of the invention is, therefore, to provide a reliable transportable container, which can be stored in a space-saving manner, which can be sealed in an air-tight manner and which offers protection as regards the escape of liquids and against sharp-edged refuse.